Kiss Off
by Princess Lo
Summary: Chris wants out of this hellhole. Gordie doesn’t want to lose his best friend. Chris/Gordie.


**_Kiss Off_**

**Author**: hell's lil angel13

**Summary: **Chris wants out of this hellhole. Gordie doesn't want to lose his best friend. Chris/Gordie

**Disclaimer**: I was born over eight years after the movie was made, so I obviously do not own it. Also, I am not in any way associated with the Violent Femmes, so I don't own the title of this fic

**Warnings**: Slash and swears (but if you've seen the movie, you know that these boys swear)

"I hate this!" Chris said, slamming the textbook in his lap closed angrily. Gordie snapped his head upward from his own book at the sudden interruption. Chris looked mad, livid almost. "I can't do this Gordie. I slacked off too much, I'm hopeless now."

"Hey," Gordie said, closing his own book and scooting over to sit on Chris' side. "Don't think like that Chris, I'm helping you and you are getting a lot better at this stuff. You're really trying, I can see it."

"Yeah, but the teachers don't," Chris countered without looking up.

"Fuck the teachers, they don't matter."

Chris smiled at his lifelong best friend; a wet smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, but it was a start. "Yeah, only you matter," he said without thinking. If Gordie wasn't right there, he'd smack himself in the forehead right now. "I don't think I can do this anymore." He was met with a pillow in the face. "What the fuck Lachance?"

"There's more where that came from if you keep saying stuff like that! You can do this, just think of...think about a goal to keep. One that'll happen to you if you get through school."

"Like what?" Chris asked half honestly interested, half challengingly.

"Well," Gordie said thinking, "if you pass these courses, you'll be able to get a few scholarships for school. Then, you can get out of this town. How 'bout that?" He knew that that would pass Chris' challenge, since that was the one thing Chris had ever really wanted his whole life.

"You think?"

"Yeah, I mean, after you pass, what's stopping you?" Chris captured a far away look on his face, thinking of all the possibilities that would be open to him once he leaves Castle Rock.

"What's stopping me is Ace trying to kill me," Chris kidded, a wider grin starting to spread across his face.

"Yeah, you could never take Ace on," Gordie said jokingly, knowing that would start a fight with Chris' fake pride. Not that Chris Chambers didn't have pride, oh he did, but around Gordie, it was different. He could just let himself go a little bit and nothing really mattered anymore. With Gordie, Chris just felt safe, as if he was finally getting the feeling he should get when he went home.

"Oh, you don't think I can take on Ace?" Chris asked, giving Gordie a playful push of the shoulder. Gordie, though much slighter than his muscular best friend, shoved Chris right back. Chris gave Gordie a look that said 'You're gonna be sorry for that' before pouncing on him. The boys rolled around on the floor, yelling and smack talking one another, each trying to gain dominance over the other. "That all you got Lachance?" Chris yelled with his back on the floor, so he really didn't have much room to talk.

"Oh, I haven't even _started_ yet, Chambers!" Gordie yelled just before Chris bucked his hips up to the side to get Gordie on his back. Not expecting that as he talked, Gordie flipped onto the floor with a loud _Omph!_ As a reflex, his knees bent upward, pulling Chris upward a few inches so he had to slam him hands into the hard wood floor above Gordie's head to sop himself from slamming his face into the floor. Gordie gulped as Chris looked down at him with an almost demonic look in his left eye.

Chris, always the bold one of the two, leaned down until his nose was nearly touching Gordie's. Gordie could taste the cigarettes and peppermints sticks Chris had been snacking on earlier that day. He shuddered as the hot breath continued to hit him in the face. Chris moved a fraction of an inch closer and said in what Gordie swore was a seductive voice, "Does this make you nervous, Gordo?"

His lips were shaking, almost tingling he would say; his blood was running cold inside his veins; he could feel sweat prickling on the back of his neck and his stomach; he was starting to get hot in places he really didn't think should be getting hot at a time like this. Chris' hot, chapped lips moved to the left to touch Gordie's right ear. "You're nervous, Gordie. Admit it, I make you _hot_ and nervous."

"Chris," Gordie choked out, trying to keep his voice under control and pass this off as another joke. "Are you drunk man?" He felt Chris' hair gently tickle his cheek as the boy shook his head no. "Are you sure?"

"Sober as a dead man," he said, still in that hoarse, seductive voice that just made Gordie react in the most wrong ways possible. Trying to get the upper hand, Gordie rolled his skinny hips to try and get Chris under him again. It proved much harder when Chris was in the position he was. Gordie was able to get Chris on his back alright, but Chris was able, at the same time as his back hit Gordie's bedroom floor, to pull Gordie straight down on top of him. "You _are_ nervous," Chris said so teasingly it hurt.

"Chris," Gordie tried again, this time not able to control his breathing at all. He sounded like a lovesick girl right after throwing herself at him. "Chris," he tried one more time, but sounding no better than the last time, "I-I...Chris, what—" He was cut off when a pair of dry, chapped lips kissed him full on the mouth, eating up his next words. There was nothing to it but lips, no teeth or tongues or even noise, just two pairs of very tentative lips. Gordie felt as if he was six years old again, not sure if the way he was kissing Becky Sherwin was the right way or not.

"I need to get out of here," Chris said, finally breaking off what had to be the hottest kiss of Gordie's life. He quickly got off the floor and started to haphazardly pick up his discarded school books. He was halfway through opening the door when Gordie grabbed his shoulder and yanked him backwards into the bedroom again, sending the Latin and English Composition books crashing to the floor.

"You're a fucking tease, you know that!" Gordie said, this time with no laughter or joke in his voice. He was pissed off man, real pissed. "How could you just—" It was harder this time and Chris wasn't waiting for a yes or no this time like he had been earlier. He had one of Gordie's wrists pinned to his hip and had grabbed him around the neck. They fell back onto the bed, bouncing upwards a little because of the springs. Gordie felt Chris smile when it happened. _Chris has such a dirty mind_, Gordie thought to himself, although he was smiling, too.

"Don't call me a tease," Chris pulled back, giving Gordie a mock-warning. "But I do need to go. As soon as June rolls around, I'm outta here. Road trip to...college," he ended lamely, really having no clue where he would go, only knowing that he'd leave.

"Fine, just let me know when you're leaving, I'll be ready to go," Gordie said. Chris smiled that smile he reserves only for when he feels loved, the smile Gordie knew didn't show up too often. But, he smiled back and shoved Chris though the door frame into the hallway. "Now get outta here, I don't like seeing your ugly face around here so much."

Chris smiled again, wider this time, and nodded. He left, letting the front door shut loudly so Gordie knew he was gone. Gordie went to his open window and looked out. Chris was looking right up at it, standing next to the pine tree Teddy had climbed, and fallen out of, years before. "See ya, you ass wipe!" Gordie yelled down.

Chris waved and called back, "Love you too, fucktard!" Gordie couldn't keep the psychotic grin off his face as he closed the window or even when he went to bed that night.


End file.
